Scared
by Ieakru Hosheda
Summary: This is a yaoi don't like don't read. Anyway Sora is scared os a big storm that cam throug the island. he is all alone and find himself wanting Riku...what will happen io dont know youll have to read to find out.


Darkness fills the room, thunder and lightning crack outside. Nothing can be seen in the small room. There in the middle of the darkness sits a frightened Sora. Thunder shakes the house and lightning lights the room. Frightened Sora pulls the covers over his head and cries.

~_Riku, Riku I need you! ~ _

Shocked by what he just thought Sora brings his knees to his chest and buries his head.

_~Wh-why do I need Riku. He's my best friend why should I be having these feeling for him~_

Soras mom and dad where out for a few day with some friends helping them rebuild a house so Sora was all alone at home. Thunder shakes the house again.

"Epp!" Sora digs his face further into his knees. _~Riku!!~_

-SLAM-

Soras door flies open, and thunder strikes adding to the sound of the slammed open door.

"Epp!"

"Sora, Sora are you in there?"

_~Huh Ri-Riku why, why is he here? ~_

"Hey Sora I'm talking to you!"

Riku walks over to the lump on the bed and pulls the covers off, lightning strikes lighting up the room. He can see Sora balled up in a ball shaking and crying. Darkness fills the room once again.

"Sora"

"Riku!?"

"WH-What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you because you didn't answer your cell phone."

Sora whipped away the tears.

"Oh sorry must have turned it off."

Sora slowly makes his way off the bed and stands up in front of Riku.

_~He's here Ri-Riku is here in my room!? ~_

Soras face turned a bright shade of red, and for once he was happy about the darkness because now Riku couldn't see his face.

Thunder crashed.

"Epp!" Sora shut his eyes tight and shook.

"Sora?!"

Riku reached out and grabbed Soras shoulder.

At the sudden touch Sora jumped back with an "Epp!"

_~ Sora you really are scared aren't you. ~_

Hurt by Soras sudden reaction Riku backs away. "Sorry didn't mean to scar you."

Regretting his reaction, he looked down and tried to change the subject.

"Yo-You must be cold Ri-Riku let me go get you a towel."

Sora walked down the hallway and opened a small closet at the end of a 3 bedroom and bathroom hallway. He reached for the towels on the top shelf but couldn't really reach.

"Damn!" he mumbled.

Then a cold body pressed up against his back and pulled down the towel. It was Riku!! He looked down at Sora and smiled. The he turned around and walked into the extra room to dry off. Sora stood there for a while hoping that Riku couldn't hear his heart beating even in the other room. Sora slowly walked back into his room and lied against the wall with and hand on his heart.

Thunder cracked.

"Ah!!" yelled Sora.

Riku came running into the room.

"Sora are you alright?"

Lightning lit up the room and there stood a nearly naked Riku all he had on was his blue boxers. The room went back to darkness.

~ _Wh-What the hell, why is Riku wearing only his boxers??? ~_

Sora shut his eyes tight.

"Hey Sora are you alright?''

No answer.

Sora just held his eyes shut and kept his hand over his heart in attempt to make it stop beating so fast, and trying not to make his red face noticeable.

"Oi Sora!"

Hands slammed on either side of Sora trapping him in.

"Hey Sora I'm talking to you! Are you alright or not?"

Riku picked up a hand to touch Soras face. Sora took that opportunity to slip under his hand and walk away from him.

Riku felt his rage build. Why was Sora avoiding him and why wouldn't he talk to him??

Sora still with his eyes shut and his hand still over his heart.

_~Stop heart stop beating so hard and fast Riku will her you!! ~_

"Sora what's wrong with you?"

Riku walked up to Sora but Sora attempted to get away, but before he could Riku grabbed his hand. At that very point lightning struck and lit up the room.

"What's wrong with you Sora?"

"Nothing I'm fine, let go." Sora tried to pull away but Riku had a good grip on him.

"No I won't! Now tell me what's wrong with you!"

_~ Just, just tell him Sora!! Tell him!!! ~_

"I-I!"

"Spit it out Sora!!"

"I LOVE YOU RIKU!!"

Rikus hand dropped from Soras.

_~ That's it Riku hates me now! He really hates me!! ~_

Then Sora felt arms wrap around him.

"I thought you didn't feel the same way."

"I love you to…Sora!"

(Arthurs note: even I started to blush at that part and it's my own story: P) Sora felt his eyes tear up. Riku turned him around and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Then he pulled Sora face closer to his and they kissed passionately.

_~ Is Riku really kissing me? Is this all a dream, if it is I never want it to stop. ~ _

Sora mound in Rikus mouth that brought pleasure to the silver heard boy for only he could get that out to Sora. Riku traced his tongue around Soras bottom lip asking for entrance. Sora giggled the happily opened his mouth. The two stood there and kissed till they where despite for air. Riku pulled away reluctantly and looked down at Sora. Sora had a bright red line across his nose and cheeks. This sent Riku off the deep end he wanted Sora and he wanted his NOW!

Riku picked up Sora and pushed him up against the wall to where Sora was sitting on him. Then he started to kiss Sora violently.

Rikus kiss became more violent but I liked it.

Riku worked his way down Soras side and up his shirt. He pulled it up with ease, Sora giggled at this. Riku just smiled with pleasure. He then again picked Sora up and moved him to the bed. There he laid over Sora just looking at his flawless body, the way his mussels from the days using the keyblade made his body look even sexier.

"What, what are you staring at?" Riku got pulled back into reality.

"Oh nothing just your beautiful flawless body Sora." He said with a smirk as he nuzzled Sora. Now it was time to get back to work. Riku moved his hand down to Soras pants, and as the tried to get them off (damn all those belts) the kissed ever spot of Sora he could reach. His mouth, cheek, neck, shoulder, nipple, and down to his navel. Somehow Riku managed to get Soras pant off. Riku then started to look over his lover again.

"What?"

"You rally are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life!"

Riku took a long moment to kiss Sora. Sora wrapped his arms around Rikus neck and pulled his closer. Riku pulled away and looked at Soras blue eyes.

"I live you Sora." He said as he laid his forehead to Soras.

"I love you to."

Riku moved down Sora leaving a line of small kisses. He made it to Soras member and took it into his mouth. Gasps and moans came from Sora. Riku took more of Sora into him, Sora felt himself wanting more so he thrust into Rikus mouth. Riku sucked and moved his tongue around Soras hard member. Sora again thrust into Rikus mouth making his member go in more. Riku grabbed Soras waste to hold his there. Sora let out many moans and gasps and he cam in Rikus mouth. Riku swallowed all of it, and then he looked up at Sora.

"Did you know that you taste really good Sora?" He said with a smirk. Sora blushed.

"Riku, I love you."

"I love you to Sora."

Riku moved the covers and pulled them over him and Sora.

Sora scooted over to Riku and through his hands over him lovingly.

Riku responded by putting an arm around Soras waste and pulling him closer. Sora nuzzled Rikus chest, and Riku kissed the top of Soras head. They fell asleep like that holding each other.

* * *

Tell me what you think, do you think I should continue it. That is if you want more chapters or not.^^


End file.
